Milk is a Gateway Perishable
by Laura Roslin
Summary: Kalex. Alex is stubborn when an old injury flares up, but luckily Kara is there to help take care of her. Also, Alex is distrustful of milk.


Alex picked up her water with her left hand, taking a long drink before setting the glass back down on her counter. She looked down at her right hand and flexed it, stretching it as far as she could then squeezing her fingers into a fist. She hissed as her fingers curled into her palm, quickly releasing them and shaking her hand limply.

"I knew it!" came a triumphant voice behind her.

"Jesus!" Alex's whole body jerked, her left hand sending her glass spinning towards the corner of the counter. As it tipped over the edge, Kara slipped in beside her and caught it, gently handing it back to Alex. Alex shoved Kara's shoulder. "You know I hate when you do that."

Kara leaned down on her forearms on the kitchen counter. She blinked, looking up at Alex through her eyelashes. "Aww, I'm sorry Agent Danvers, did I scare you?"

Alex rolled her eyes and shoved Kara again for good measure. "I'm getting you a bell," she threatened as she walked over to the refrigerator. Alex pulled the door open and looked inside, hoping her memory had failed her and there would actually be something to eat. She took in the sparse shelves and sighed. No luck. She was about to close the door when something on the bottom shelf caught her eye. Alex squinted, was that…?

"How long has your hand been hurting?" Kara was close again, leaning against Alex's side.

Alex ignored her sister, bending down to grab the carton on the bottom shelf. "Did you buy milk?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Don't try to change the subject," Kara said as she gently unwrapped the fingers of Alex's right hand from the door handle. Alex raised an eyebrow. "Fine," Kara huffed. "I ate a pack of Oreos last week and wanted to dunk them in milk, okay?"

Alex stared at her consideringly. "Double Stuffed?"

Kara scoffed. "Of course. I'm not a monster."

Alex shook her head as she set the milk back on its shelf. "I can't believe you brought milk into our refrigerator, Kara. You know it's a gateway perishable. What's next, vegetables?" She slipped her hand out of Kara's and kicked the door shut.

"Alex." Kara reached out and snagged Alex's right elbow, pulling Alex closer to her, their chests brushing. Kara's hand slid down and wrapped around Alex's wrist. She carefully lifted Alex's hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "How long?"

Alex sighed, running her free hand through her hair. "It started yesterday," she admitted. Kara nodded, a look of concentration on her face as she blew cold air on the back of Alex's hand. Alex winced and pulled her hand away.

"Sorry, sorry," Kara murmured, her eyes wide as Alex stepped back, rotating her wrist and lightly clenching her fingers.

"It's fine," Alex reassured Kara as she crossed the kitchen and flopped down on the couch.

A moment later Kara floated over the back of the couch and settled in beside Alex. She gingerly lifted Alex's hand, careful not to put any undue strain on it. Kara let Alex's palm rest against her own as she cradled their hands to her chest. She tilted her head down and kissed the back of Alex's hand, letting her lips linger on a small scar. "Did you take your medicine?"

Alex nodded. "Right before you got here."

"And I don't guess you ate anything."

Alex shrugged as she leaned into Kara. "Well, if someone had left me some Oreos…"

Kara shook her head as she reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of Alex's face. "Well those pills'll be kicking in pretty quick then, hmm?"

They sat there like that for several minutes, shoulders and hips pressed together as an old black and white movie played on tv. Kara's thumb brushed rhythmically back and forth over Alex's first knuckle, occasionally sweeping down and stroking the skin between her thumb and forefinger. She could feel Alex slowly relaxing against her until finally, finally, Alex's head settled softly on her shoulder.

"You didn't wear your brace today," Kara said as she lowered their hands to her lap. She threaded her fingers through Alex's and tenderly massaged Alex's palm with her thumb, tracing her life lines by memory.

"I hate it," Alex muttered into the side of Kara's shoulder. "It feels so, so, jus' like, re—re—strictive."

Kara smiled down at the petulant look on Alex's face. "Yeah, I think that's kinda the point." Kara brought her free hand to rest on Alex's wrist, letting her thumb press against Alex's pulse point.

Alex bit Kara's shoulder. "Brat," she said in a muffled voice.

Kara turned her head and kissed Alex's temple, delicately squeezing Alex's wrist. "I just want you to take care of yourself."

"Fine," Alex huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. She blew it three times before it finally fell out of her eyes. Alex turned her body towards Kara and squirmed closer, tucking her face into Kara's neck. "I'll wear it 'morrow," she said grudgingly.

Kara sighed and felt her body fully relax, sinking back into the couch. "Thank you," she murmured. Kara let go of Alex's hand and wrapped her left arm around Alex's shoulders, hugging her close. She closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath, letting Alex's scent wash over her. Kara was almost asleep when Alex spoke again.

"Hey Kar?" Alex murmured sleepily.

"Mmmm?" Kara hummed, not opening her eyes.

"I lo' you."

"I love you too, Lex," she murmured into Alex's hair.

Alex lifted her head and poked Kara's cheek. Kara cracked one eye open. "But 'm ser—ser—ser'ous abou', abou' the milk. 's gotta go," Alex said sternly.

Kara nodded agreeably as she pulled Alex back to her, closing her eye. "Uh-huh, okay."

"I mean it," Alex threatened, her voice muffled by Kara's sweater. She tilted her head to the side, nose pressing against the soft skin under Kara's ear. "I tol' you no green things in friger— in frigerator."

"No veggies, definitely, I got it," Kara promised as she let go of Alex's wrist and reached under her knees, lifting Alex easily into her lap.

Alex, used to sudden changes in position, didn't even startle, just squirmed down onto Kara and pulled Kara's arm around her waist. "You're jus' tryin' to, to, 'ppease me," she grumbled into Kara's neck.

Kara opened both eyes then. "Oh, I totally am," she agreed. "Tell you what," she added hurriedly when Alex turned a betrayed face up to her, "you wear your wrist brace tomorrow, and I'll get rid of the milk, okay?"

Alex stared at her suspiciously. "All a it?"

"All of it," Kara said solemnly, biting back a smile.

Alex squinted one eye up at Kara. "Okay," she said, snuggling back into Kara's lap.

Kara bit her lip as she looked down at Alex. She kissed her forehead. "Ready to go to bed?"

Alex shook her head. "No.

"No?" Kara raised an amused eyebrow.

"S'eep here," Alex said, pressing her lips briefly to Kara's sternum. "Comfy."

Kara smiled. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that logic." She leaned over and muted the volume on the television, then turned off the lamp. Kara glanced fondly down at an already asleep Alex. She looked younger, and so much more vulnerable and trusting when she was sleeping. Kara closed her own eyes and leaned back on the couch, smiling to herself. Alex probably wouldn't even remember anything that happened after she took her pain pills tonight. Kara's eyes shot open. She squinted doubtfully at Alex as she slumbered peacefully in her lap. All the same, though, Kara was definitely getting rid of the milk before Alex woke up.


End file.
